creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Sugerencias Winnie La redacción es buena y los sucesos si bien son algunos distintos, el esquema en parte siga de forma igual a la creepypasta Laughing Jack, pero llama bastante las notables diferencias de ambas entidades en cierto modo y el tipo de terror que generan cada uno y sus habilidades. Una autentica lastima ya que es muy probable que el autor ni siquiera supiera acerca de Laughing Jack, si alguien se ve inspirado para poder cambiar la historia creo que seria lo mejor, la verdad es que yo ahora no estoy muy inspirado para ello. --Cordura (discusión) 13:17 9 may 2015 (UTC) : en si la historia es buena, pero (como dijo cordura) es inevitable notar muchos parecidos con Laughing Jack, si alguien la arregla votare en contra -Anonimo0011 : La redacción e idea es buena pero tiene bastantes parecidos con Laughing Jack si es que alguien la arregla y no hace que existan muchos parecidos entonces votare también en contra y estoy de acuerdo con Anonimo y Cordura.-- . 19:55 13 may 2015 (UTC) "Sigueme" El autobus maldito de Call Of Duty Black Ops II Un niño que no conoce sobre un juego intenta hacer un pasta.-- : . : Deimos lo destruye en la caja de comentarios.-- 12:26 18 may 2015 (UTC) [[mutilate-a-guy El juego endemoniado.]] A mi parecer carece de la calidad. Algunas fallas en la gramatica, redacción escandalosa, temática repetitiva y el cliché típico del juego endemoniado/maldito.— : Pero sigue siendo malo. : . 666SABOTEUR666 ¿Cliche, religiosos extremos y mala redacción? SABOTEUR.-- : Tenía mis dudas sobre votar a favor, pero es verdad que usa el "Juego maldito donde mueren mis amigos por cada personaje que mato"... : . El cliche es inmenso. : . --Cordura (discusión) 13:46 18 may 2015 (UTC) Airlock Lastima, no era de mala calidad, pero la pésima traducción la deja mal parada.-- : Lastima.-- 12:35 18 may 2015 (UTC) Alone in the dark: La peor pesadilla La verdad que tiene buena redacción, pero me parece mas de lo mismo. El cliché es demasiado, el mensaje final del juego, la situación, el titulo en ingles, me parece demasiado para ignorarlo.-- : . Una clichepasta mas... Airman.EXE Ademas del típico cliché del personaje loco (Sonic.exe y muchos otros similares), algunas incoherencias, ya con el titulo. .Exe es para archivos ejecutables de computadora , el juego es de la NES…-- : , El comienzo es algo confuso, con pequeñas faltas de ortografía aunque lo que le hace merecer la ejecución es el echo de no ser un buen .EXE : . Claro... esto me suena, ah cierto vi el mismo comienzo en 100 creepypastas de videojuegos malditos... Aventuras bíblicas No se que es peor, el nombre del juego o la pésima traducción.-- : : . B14ck0pz.exe La traducción es mala, las incoherencias sobran.-- : . Batman: Arkham Revenge. La redacción decae en algunas partes, la historia no causa mucho terror y no esta muy bien manejada.-- Banjo-Kazooie Le veo calidad, pero realmente la traducción es muy mala ¿alguien la intentara arreglar?.-- Bioshock Infinite Muy corto, cliché y de mala calidad en general.-- : . Bubble Bobble Satanic Edition Jajajajajaja. Pesima redacción, poco desarrollo, cliché y poco aprovechamiento de posibles descripciones para enriquecer la historia, basura pura.-- : . Buscaminas Antes que nada, el buscaminas no creo que pueda causarle terror a alguien. Ignorando esto, la historia narra como una computadora embrujada hace que un juego de las computadoras antiguas muestre en la pantalla el número 666, el sujeto se vuelve loco. Fin.-- : . Eyeless dragón parte 1 la encontré por casualidad y ya tenia la plantilla de la guillotina, muy corta y no llega a desarrollar una idea clara -Anonimo0011 : . Concuerdo con anonimo011. Lau Psychopath no tiene ningún elemento de terror ademas de un final estúpido inconcluso -Anonimo0011 : Mala historia, y final estúpido : . Grinner Creo que tenemos otra "Killer-Oculto"... Síndrome ¿Mala traducción o simplemente malo? No lo se, además, usa la idea de "Killer" a causa de matones, algo similar a la historia de Jeff. De nuevo padres muertos, y mala crianza. Por cierto, el creador es el mismo de "Grinner" Fuego Becky ¿Foto maldita? ¿Smile? ¿Donde? Pésimo. Por cierto, es el mismo creador de los otros 2 de arriba... Radio Face Origen , sigue siendo el mismo creador... Drake The Catcher Sylvester the murderer Destruyeron mi infancia :( .-- 12:46 18 may 2015 (UTC) -“Mickey is real” Malisima.-- 12:46 18 may 2015 (UTC) : . Buena redacción, buena ortografía, clichés, no hay elementos perturbadores. Eliminar. 14:24 18 may 2015 (UTC) El Origen de "Dragon Ball" Tremenda basura.-- 12:54 18 may 2015 (UTC) Smile HD Sin comentarios.-- 12:54 18 may 2015 (UTC)